narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Okami Kurotsuchi
Okami Kurotsuchi (御紙黒土, "Black Earth, Great Essay") is the infamous heir to the Kurotsuchi Zaibatsu, a conglomerate of merchant clique's with enormous financial power in the Land of Fire. Raised in an environment that had more in common with the dangerous political power plays of the court, Okami has fought with the best in the world of business. Yet even the allure of the family business atop a cushy fortune could not hold his interest. Instead he struck out his own, became a shinobi of Konoha, and now aims to start his own ninja-business. Appearance Personality Okami is a pragmatic, scheming opportunist who masks his ambition behind a veneer of laziness, rapier wit, and an overall sense of boredom with the world around him. Flippant in how he addresses others, his disregard for authority, and all manner of modern social conventions makes him come across as an arrogant, insufferable bastard. Which is exactly the persona he wishes to convey, a ruse that more often than not works. Even when they should know better. Despite his attitude, he does have a few redeeming qualities as a human being. First and foremost is that Okami is a man of his word; the foundation of all business is trust, and without it, there can be no contract, no negotiation if one party is known to break their word. His reputation is a carefully crafted visage, no matter how demonic he may appear to be, Okami takes his oaths quite seriously. Consequently he tends to view honesty and loyalty as the most ideal of virtues in a person than anything else. Of course, Okami himself is only honest in only two circumstances. The first is if he is directly asked a question, he feels compelled to answer truthfully if at all. Secondly, he does not lie when it comes to upholding his end of any deal, contract or negotiation. This surprising sense of chivalry however is overshadowed by his penchant for cutting people off (preventing them from asking said question), and lying out of his ass whenever he opens his mouth. His surprising decision to become a shinobi was a shock to all, but none more-so than his unusual willingness, and natural talent at violence. He seems unfazed in the slightest at the notion of inflicting injury upon other person's, and in fact has developed a fighting style that seems to excel at being the most vicious, savage and brutal style of slaughter since the days of the Bloody Mist. More than that, he appears to be genre savvy, due in part to his collection of manga, movies and stories and having cataloged all the things the villains do well, and what they don't. In battle is he prone to making absurd claims, and shouting out the names of techniques only to perform an entirely different one. He loves to see the flustered if not downright livid expressions on his enemies faces as he makes a fool out of them. History Okami is the eldest of five children, and was given his name when his father was unable to attend his birth due to writing up a contract for an important business deal. Lacking any real inspiration he simply stared at the document he was writing and claimed that he had been touched by a stroke of genius, and thus the naming convention for Okami and his siblings were all born. That or his father was a lazy bastard, but that's debatable. Thus he and his siblings were named after various stationery's found in the office. Born to two otherwise ordinary civilians, Okami had a unique mutation, a small horn adorned atop his head. That feature would be the start of his growing reputation. As a child, Okami was quiet, observant and disarmingly clever, a trait that would transform into his trademark macabre humor. Concern for their child remained however and the Kurotsuchi's sought assistance from doctors across the country in the hopes of discovering the cause if and possible a treatment for his condition. To their surprise, a shinobi medical nin revealed that his horn was akin to a ninth chakra gate, that stored an excessive amount of yin chakra. Thankfully such a mutation would have no adverse side effects but they should be wary if he suddenly began chanting in an unknown language. Not surprisingly, Okami would often use this ruse much to his amusement and the annoyance of his parents. Still the revelation revealed new opportunities, and to the young and curious mind of Okami, he was going to exploit every one of them. In addition to his rearing as the heir to his fathers business, Okami blackmailed his father (the eldest Kurotsuchi loved his debauchery) into hiring shinobi to train him in the arts of chakra control. Synopsis Relationships Kurotsuchi Family * Kurotsuchi Shuseki: Okame's father and chairman of the Kurotsuchi Zaibatsu. Pragmatic, ruthlessly ambitious and possessing of a light-hearted humor that beguiles his otherwise vicious nature, Shuseki is the consummate patriarch of his family. Somewhat aloof with his children he seems to regard Okami with a sense of pride muddled by his irritation at his son's rebellious nature. Still if Okame can make his own successful business, who is he to deny him the opportunity? * Kurotsuchi Tareginu: Okame's mother and co-founder of the Kurotsuchi Publishing Company. Like Fire and ice, Tareginu is a woman of extremes; seemingly unapproachable given her icy demeanor, her ferocity in the business world is well known. She despises weakness, and has destroyed her competitors through aggressive business tactics. Yet when it concerns her children, Tareginu is every bit as ruthless. Team Iroka Shiro Sora: Shiro is a childhood friend of Okami, having met her while helping his mother oversee the delivery of the royalties from Jiraiya's Icha Icha series. Though the two couldn't be anymore different, both subscribe to a philosophy and behavior most find unsettling, or eccentric at best. Its not clear whether the two regard each other as close friends, fierce rivals, or just simple acquaintances who just happen to know each other over a long period of time. Suffice to say, Shiro's propensity to prank Okami is legendary, as is their endless banter. Geiha Arashi: The moment he saw her, Okami was smitten. Not the sort of crush a boy has over a girl he likes, but the feeling of finding something so impossibly adorable that one can't help but want to hug it. In particular he finds her "angry face" to be extremely cute. He affectionately calls her, "Akuma-chan" given the small horns atop her hoodie, red motif and tragic origin story. His treatment of Geiha is in rather stark contrast to how he treats any other person, regarding her as a mix between a litter sister and a pet. He isn't condescending nor overtly creepy in his manner, but simply displays an usual level of warmth and cheeriness in her presence. Okami enjoy's ruffling her head in an affectionate manner, and tends act overly protective of the girl. Equipment Manju Gouka Kanabō (万手業火金棒, "Ten-Thousand Hands Hellfire Cudgel"): Powers & Abilities Bukijutsu & Taijutsu Fitting with his Oni theme, Okami wields a massive stone tetsubo, forged in the volcanic mountains of Earth Country. Composed of a form of quartz, pitch black in hue and several times denser than most metals it is the perfect companion to his savage and brutal fighting style. The massive club that he wields weighs more than any grown man could possibly hope to lift, but with his Light-Weight Rock Technique he is able to bring the weapons massive weight to more manageable levels. In battle he swings the enormous club with frightening speed and fluidity that beguiles its destructive power, and at the moment of impact or at the apex of his swing he instead amplifies its weight ten times, drastically increasing its crushing force. With such power at his command he is able to easily smash through the flimsy guards and defenses of his enemies with barely any effort, and in the same motion dance away light on his feet as though he nor his weapon weighed anything at all. Due to his unusual upbringing, Okami's taijutsu is considered unorthodox, having learned multiple different styles from a variety of masters and tutors. Some taught him a technique here or there, while others drilled in him the basics of their own fighting style. As a result his mish-mash of fighting techniques makes him more dangerous than the standard fare from the Academy who either employ the style used by their families or those taught by the Academy. When combined with his earth sensory perception, fighting in close quarters with Okami puts most of his adversary's at a disadvantage. He can feel the tremors and vibrations of their step, which telegraph their moves to him clear as day, and with the passive range of his ability he can easily manipulate the earth beneath his feet to disrupt the foundation of his opponent. Drunken Fist Okami is a chain-smoking, binge drinking delinquent, and it is no surprise that one of his greatest vices becomes a source of power in great times of need. Ordinarily Okami relies on pure brute power to destroy his enemies, relying on the linear but destructive force generated by the Gouken style. However he can by partaking of some sake or other alcoholic beverage enter a drunken frenzy. Given his tolerance, he only ever manages to get buzzed and thus retains much of his mental faculties, he is able to completely abandon the rigid fighting style of the Gouken and use the infamous Drunken Fist. His body loosens almost immediately and the drunken swaying begins, his body lurching from one side to the next, never in a predictable pattern. His sudden stops and spins flow with liquid grace, a stark contrast to the former's power based method of combat. The reason this style is so feared is because it grants its wielder immense levels of fluidity, allowing Okami to turn every tumble, missed attack or mistake into imperceptible flow that uses the previous movement to enhance the next, while retaining all of his previous power. In battle, Okami's drunken fist is considered something out of the norm, his perceptual awareness combined with his ability to adjust his effective weight allows him to perform near supernatural stunts. Genjutsu As a businessman, using abilities that influence the minds of your partners and fellow business is a heavily frowned upon practice. Unfortunately, Okami is both a businessman and a shinobi as such he has no such qualms. His mutation supposedly gives him the equivalent of a ninth chakra gate, given the unusually large amount of yin chakra that passes through the gate and into his mind. While it gave him phenomenal abilities with regards to his earth release, it sadly did little to provide any real benefit with his illusory prowess. That is to say he has no boons to speak of with regards to casting them. However his horn makes him quite senstive to the changes in ambient chakra and he is more easily able to detect their presence and pinpoint their location. While he has the mind and certainly the drive to master genjutsu, he sadly possesses little talent for it, and sadly must work at it like all the other plebeians. While he has some skill with genjutsu, being able to weave most of the academy-level techniques he is by no means a master nor does he possesses enough skill in the craft to be considered noteworthy, in comparison to other shinobi. Unless of course he is using said illusions on easily duped civilians lacking shinobi bodyguards, in which case he might as well be a god amongst men. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is the generalized skill-set that comprises the majority of all ninja techniques, and chakra manipulation. Though he did not attend the Academy, Okami was privileged to come from a wealthy family who could afford to purchase the services of ninja to instruct their manipulative brat of a child. After discovering the wonder that was his mutation he was driven to learn as much about his abilities as he could. His parents contracted the services of a number of shinobi hailing from Konoha, who all imparted different lessons to Okami. From ninja history, and the political atmosphere of the hidden villages to the hidden mysteries of chakra itself he devoured it all. Though outwardly nonchalant about the affair, inwardly he was very much driven to understand this strange culture that co-existed with his own. Though he remains firmly rooted in the mindset of a businessman, Okami is at heart fascinated by ninja culture and their abilities, and when not busy honing his blossoming talent he is tinkering away with how to best profit from chakra and its many uses. He has a rather vast knowledge of a number of subjects, having memorized all past and up-to-date editions of the bingo book (a handy skill he acquired while pursuing his first trade), and is versed in the overall history of the ninja world. As a shinobi he is skilled, with a natural talent for the earth release, an affinity he was not surprised at given the nature of his own mutation and its own inner workings. His combat ability is something of a surprise, given the wealth and pampering he no doubt endured as a child. Okami's ninjutsu is fairly robust, possessing knowledge of some advanced chakra control training exercises, and a mastery over all of the academy-level techniques. He has a basic knowledge of fuinjutsu, and has shown a keen interest in developing his skills further in that regard, given its potential exploits in the business world. Given his mutation he has demonstrated a remarkable level of skill in his tracking ability, and has actually put additional time into becoming an exceedingly good at deciphering tracks, thanks to his extra-sensory ability. However his true talent shines with his elemental transformation, possessing a strong affinity for the earth release. Like any true merchant he gorged himself on the techniques available, and has accumulated a large library of earth-based techniques. Combined with his keen sense of tactics, Okami is regarded as one of the deadliest Genin Konoha has seen. Earth Release Okami's skill in the earth elemental arose out of his mutation and ability to channel his chakra into objects and understand their structural composition. This talent proved invaluable throughout his training to grasp the mysteries of his elemental release. Though possessing a plethora of technique's at his command, Okami's preferred use of his abilities is much more subtle. Simple is better is his opinion and using his techniques on such large scales is generally a waste of chakra, and in poor taste. Only the loud and obnoxious moron's parade such feats as testaments of power. Rather than focus on power, which is something he could do with ease, after all it just requires pumping in more chakra than anything else, he opted for control. He tends to perform small-scale versions of his techniques, largely to conserve chakra, but also as a means of training his ability to alter the size and shape of his techniques. This alone has garnered much attention seeing as how he is already applying concepts of shape transformation to his elemental techniques, as a mere genin. Of all his favored techniques, there are two that are considered Okami's specialties. As an extension of his ability to sense the composition of an object by channeling his chakra into it, Okami inadvertently stumbled upon this jewel of a technique when he began altering the objects properties. The first technique he came across was the technique to change the physical state of earthen objects; either hardening an existing earthen material to form solid rock clusters, grind earth materials into sand or mud. The second of Okami's favored techniques is two-fold, and it is the ability to alter the weight of an object. This technique was not so much developed on his own as Okami had the foundation right but lacked the understanding of what he ultimately sought to accomplish. One of his tutors had commented on the technique, a man who saw first-hand the power of such a technique during the Fourth War by the Tsuchikage. By his guidance, the two were able to piece together the inner workings of the technique thought not perfectly. Okami can only affect objects that he is in physical contact with, and even then he can only alter the magnitude of their weight by an order of ten. Meaning he can make an object at his current skill level ten times as heavy or one-tenth of its actual weight. However his mutation grants him a degree of precision that most earthen users lack, allowing him to perform this feat with extreme precision and little cost to his reserves. Okami's attempt at mastering this technique has him using it for virtually everything. From increasing the weight of his clothes or even his own body for training purposes to lightening his step for his own movement. Sensory Perception Jikotodama (地言霊, lit. "Earth Speech Soul") an ability derived from Okami's mutation that enables him to use his chakra to communicate with physical objects, revealing their structural makeup and history (though he claims that they speak to him). As a child, his horn was identified as a ninth chakra gate containing an inordinate ratio of yin to yang chakra. Due to the imbalance of spiritual energy his mutation grants him a heightened form of sensory perception. Acting as both an amplifier and receiver, his horn is able to discern the structural composition of anything his chakra is channeled into, using the channeled energy as a sort of trace. Within his mind's eye, he obtain's a three-dimensional mental image, and is further able to detect changes that have affected said object. The way he interprets the accumulated history of an object is akin to what he refers to as "the voice of the earth". Okami's elemental affinity for earth, means that his chakra is more easily absorbed by earthen objects and thus he has a passive aura extending roughly in a five meter radius around him, giving him a constant mental mapping of his surroundings. His horn also seems to be able to detect the vibrations of the earth, within a wider range further heightening his sensory capabilities. The discovery of his mutation and its revelation by shinobi medical specialists prompted his desire to learn ninjutsu, and when he realized the implications of what he could do with this ability, seemed to drive him even further. As he practiced and experimented with his ability, Okami began taking an earnest interest in everything related to the earth, learning everything he could about the mineral compositions of different stones, and metals. By expanding his horizon's so to speak, Okami can identify most earthen based materials simply by "feeling" them out. He constantly channels his chakra into objects to discover the truth of their nature, and the history behind him, a skill he has progressed to impressive levels. In moments of handling a metal weapon for example he could explain in detail, where its material components came from, how it was forged, how often it has been used, where it has been used, who used it, and in what capacity. By focusing on his chakra from an expanding wave to a tight beam he can greatly extend the distance and reach of his earthen sensory perception, allowing his chakra to touch and branch out as necessary like a spider's web, covering an area easily exceeding a hundred meters. Even with his average chakra levels as a genin, he can perform this ability relatively easily, and with little strain on his reserves. Trivia According to his publisher(s): *Okami's hobbies are drinking the life force of his subordinates, smoking medicinal herbs, and being a pain in the ass. (addendum: I've yet to discover such a technique, none of what smoke is illegal, and just for that you get to work overtime, with no extra pay.) *Okami wishes for a harem (addendum: Ignore them, I do not want a harem). (second addendum: Yes you do! You're male!!). (third addendum: If I say yes, will you stop being annoying?) (fourth addendum: Only if I get to join!) (fifth addendum: By the sage's balls they're multiplying. -sigh- Fine. Yes I want a harem, and yes you can join.) (sixth addendum: And the rest of us?) (seventh addendum: I am surrounded by idiots.) *Okami's favorite foods are human suffering, money, and tears. (addendum: In moderation, no, and only when served with wine) *Okami's favorite phrase is, "this is a golden opportunity" (千載一遇, senzaiichiguu).